dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 94
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * , aka "Della Dale, Ocean News" ** six henchmen in masks and costumes * Mogreb Other Characters: * two airport mechanics Locations: * * * * Atomic Energy Plant * Mountains ** Black Widow's Old Castle Items: * Black Widow's henchmen's paralysis-gas-shooting handguns * Mogreb's Atomic Ray Projector Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Painless Dentist" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Chop-Chop Antagonists: * two desperadoes: Pete, other one Other Characters: * Dr. Painless Pullem * Lady with Dog * 3 cops | Writer3_1 = Joe Millard | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Blind Victory | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Darkk ** his three lieutenants ** his armored divisions ** his many jet fighters Other Characters: * President Matton Locations: * , capital city of a tiny free democracy in * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Writer5_1 = Joe Millard | Penciler5_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker5_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Prophet of Doom | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * The Prophet, secretly General Harv ** Hamo, henchman ** flash mob of prearranged rioters ** platoon of blank-shooting soldiers Other Characters: * General ** his peacekeeping troops Locations: * , a little nation, celebrating its first year of democracy, in 1955, in ** Brez Arsenal ** Brez Airport * Items: * Hamo's Super Frequency Radio Controller Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * Brezian airliner | Notes = * The Web of the Black Widow: ** According to one airport mechanic, "Don't you know whenever one of Blackhawk's prisoners is condemned to die, he gets all upset! He hates capital punishment!" Olaf seems to also believe this. Blackhawk says nothing that supports this contention. ** Blackhawk switched the real atomic fuel with "harmless uranium ore". At this story's end, Mogreb's Atomic Ray Projector was fully assembled and lacked only a supply of atomic fuel. Presumably the Blackhawks confiscated the prototype, along with the plans, before destroying the underground laboratory. * Blind Victory: ** Chop Chop examines the eyes of his teammates and determines that their optic nerves are paralyzed but not destroyed. ** The third story in was also titled "Blind Victory", but that's another story. * The Prophet of Doom: ** In Brez the townspeople are all or mostly white, the men wear French berets, English flat caps, Turkish fezes, and Swiss snap-brim hats, ladies wear Spanish-style peasant blouses. A banner in the town says "VIVE CASANO" and "VIVE LE BREZ". So Brez is in Southern Europe. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Incident In a Storm" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}